Cynder's Legend: Her Side of the Legend
by Cynder XX
Summary: Cynder had her side of Spyro's epic journey. See how she really was in her beginning in Cynder' Legend: Her Side of the Legend. Rated T for some bloody scenes. R&R please! Thanks!


-Her Beginning-

Cynder, an egg, waiting to hatch, was stolen by Gaul and horrendously corrupted her. Her life began as a Dark Warrior, she seeks to release her Master in order to rule the Dragon Realms. But yet at her footsteps, another dragon was born, known to be the rare and cherished Purple dragon. But his beginning is much different. Soon after Cynder took three of the Guardians the purple dragon known as Spyro seeks to find and stop her tracks. The Adventure begins with her corruption...

-Chapter One: Cynder's Painful Corruption-

Cynder's egg lies in a fenced nest. Apes started to spit and stare sourly at her egg. "Why should we let a dragon be on our side" An ape asked, sourly. Gaul growled and replied; "We need a dragon if we want to free our Master so let her be...". The apes shot one last angry look at the egg and walked away. Cynder's egg started to budge, but it wasn't ready yet to hatch.

Then, one day, the egg couldn't stop moving. A bloody little arm came out of the egg. Then came feet, head, and tail. Cynder, was born. She starts to cry, for she was a newborn and had no idea where she was, or what she was. An ape saw her lying on the floor, he growls at it and runs to seek Gaul.

He came back, with Gaul by his side. They both felt disgusted to see the little dragon squirming in place. Gaul went to her nest, and picked her up. He placed her into a small chamber, where she will get the health and strength she needs until her corruption. The only down side is, she is stuck in there until Corruption Day.

Three years has past, she was a small dragoness that lied hopelessly in the chamber, lost in her thoughts._ "I don't know why...I-I feel misplaced...why am I even here?" _She thought, lowering her head. An ape shot a disgusted look at her and walked off. Cynder felt bad that no one here likes her. The only one that seemed to be nice to her was a small young ape named Giggy. Giggy was a young girl ape who never liked to be very evil. The other youngsters would taunt and walk past uncaring to Cynder. Giggy was the only one who felt sorry.

Cynder looked up to see Giggly folding her arms. Cynder was unsure why she looked so angry. "W-Why are you giving me that look?" Cynder asked, nervously and unsure. Giggy shook her head and replied; "It's nothing, I am just thinking...". "About what?" Cynder asked. Giggy didn't reply. She just stood and stared at Cynder.

Cynder had not yet known what she was or why she's there. Cynder thought she was an ape like everyone else. "Cynder, before Gaul appears, your not an ape" Giggy whispered to her. Cynder put a surprised expression on her face. "T-Then what am I?" Cynder asked, anxious for a reply. "Your a dragon Cynder. Apes don't have wings or horns" Giggly replied, quietly. Giggy saw Gaul walking slowly, talking to another ape. "I must go, see-ya Cynder" She whispered and ran off.

Cynder looked down to the floor._ "A dragon...? Whats a dragon?...well I know thats what I am but..._" Cynder thought. Gaul walked in front of the chamber and stared coldly at Cynder. Cynder bowed in his presence and waited for a reply from Gaul. Gaul nodded his head and pulled a lever, releasing Cynder.

Cynder, walked slowly out of the chamber. Apes, young and old stared at the small dragoness. They all grinned sheepishly as Gaul led her to a small chamber._ "Another one?!"_ Cynder thought, shooting a irritated expression. Out of all the apes, Giggy was the only one who frowned. She walked out of the crowd and ran to her room. Cynder shocked to see her small friend run, wanted to take off after her, but she was chained collard to Gaul's hand. She frowned and followed Gaul disdainfully.

Gaul commanded Cynder to walk inside. She did, as the Chamber door's close. Gaul held his hand up to settle the crowd down. "This day is going to change our look of life! But now, Cynder's corruption will lead to great matters, a dragon or not she will free our master!!" Gaul shouted in command. The crowd cheered and clapped to this day.

_"C-Corruption? What? What's Co-"_ Cynder thought but something felt strange in her body. Gaul had pulled the lever. Cynder began to feel pain and agony in her body. She was lifted and Dark Energy was being stored in her body. To the crowd, it was just being stored with evil; but in Cynder's eyes, it was the worst day of her life.

She screams in agony. Blood was being released in order to fill her body with Darkness. Her screaming became into a roar as her body began to grow. She was almost finished, just one more thing, she needed to add one more power of Darkness that will free the Dark Master. Shadow Fire is a powerful fire that is needed to add the final touch to free The Dark Master.

Blood was being forced out of her body, making her in a skinny condition. She was finished. Everyone was forced to be silent. The Chamber doors open. Giggy saw from the door of her room, the flashing lights of the Chamber. A adult black dragoness approached slowly out of the Chamber. She glared at the crowd , she growled and saw Gaul. She remembered him so she bowed to him. "Permission to see how I will free my Master?" Cynder asked, grinning evilly. Gaul grinned back and led her to a small cavern.

"Cynder, you need to trap all the Guardians powers in these crystals, and bring them back here into this chamber at this place. It will be your lair, this is where your master will be freed" Gaul explained. Cynder followed his commands and flies off to Convex Palace, where A New Beginning is born...


End file.
